Life In Nalu
by Midnightpurpleice
Summary: A series of Nalu one shots. Leave reviews and I'll update another chapter. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

She was lying on their couch, a peaceful expression on her face. He brushed her blonde locks behind her ear and covered her in a blanket.

"I love you, Luce"

She wakes up an hour later. She gets up with some effort and forces herself into the bathroom. She splashes some water on her face and brushes out her hair. She changes into a white tank top and pale blue shorts.

She walks into the kitchen where a certain dragon slayer was waiting eagerly.

"What's for breakfast?"

She can't help but smile.

"Geez Natsu, do you always think about food?"

He goes quiet. The velvet box in his back pocket feels heavier. _It's not all I think about_ a voic einside him says.

"Natsu...?"

"Y'know, I'm in the mood for pizza."

"For breakfast?!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

He proceeds to drag the annoyed blonde out the door.

* * *

She stares at her boyfriend in awe.

"How do you eat so much in ten minutes?"

"What are you talking about, Luce? I only ate a pizza and a half."

Lucy facepalms.

"Are you full yet?"

"Yeah"

Lucy pays for their meal and the couple walks out the door.

They walk to their guild, hand in hand, laughing.

Lucy sits down next to Levy, while Natsu heads over to where Gray is sitting.

Another day flies by at the guild, and before long it's sunset.

Natsu taps her on the shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go, Luce"

"Ok, bye Levy!"

"Bye, Lu~Chan!"

* * *

"Natsu, this is the wrong way"

Natsu remains silent. Well, with so mqny thoughts flying through his mind, it's understandable. After all, he doesn't have much experience with thinking.

Lucy feels Natsu grab her hand suddenly.

"Look, up there"

She does as he says.

"Woah, they're beautiful!" she says, also admiring the stars.

He looks at her.

"Luce, I'm not a romantic person. I don't do things other boyfriends would. I'm not good with romantic gestures" He pauses.

By now, he has caught her attention.

"So I'm not gonna get down on one knee, and I'm not gonna give you a speech on how much I love you—I hope you already know that—I'm just gonna ask."

He pulls out the box and opens it to reveal the gem inside.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears are already pouring down her cheeks, but fresh ones form in her eyes.

_Did I do something wrong?_ He thinks.

"Yes, I love you so much, Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

It's Erza's birthday tomorrow.

What should I get for her? What would she like?

_Natsu slams Gray into the table, "Take that, ice princess!" Then there's a shatter, and colour and frosting explodes onto the floor. However, the only thing Natsu sees is Erza's fist. Everyone can hear a voice exclaim_

_"MY CAKE!"_

Lucy sighs. Erza really likes cake.

Well, now we know what we're gonna give her.

Lucy begins to take out the necessary ingredients.

Just then, Natsu walks in. He looks around.

"Hey Luce! Watcha doin'?"

"Baking a cake" she mutters

"OOHH! I LOVE CAKE! LEMME HELP!"

His expression is so sweet that she can't help but say yes.

"Uhh ok. Start whisking and I'll work on the frosting."

As Lucy walks over to get the sugar, she trips. She bumps into Natsu, accidentally flicking the whisk and spraying batter all over his hand.

Natsu licks it off his fingers, and the only thing going through Lucy's mind is:

Damn, he looks sexy like that.

"Uhh, Luce? You good?"

"Hmm? Yeah yeah."

The oven starts beeping.

"Oh the first layer must be done!"

Two hours later

All the cakes were cooled down.

"Time to assemble the cake!"

Lucy started frosting the top of the bottom layer.

"The frosting acts like a glue. It holds the layers together…"

Lucy goes on to babble about the properties of the cake.

Natsu puts his arms around her waist. That certainly shut her up. Her face turned a pale pink. She bit her bottom lip.

"Geez Natsu, be careful! You might mess up the cake!"

He started trailing kisses along her neck.

"The cake can wait."

He spins her around and kisses her hungrily. Lucy runs her fingers through his hair and wraps the other around his neck. Natsu pushes her against the wall, with one hand around her waist and the other on the wall.

"I love you, Luce" he says in a lusty voice.

In one move, he picks her up and carries her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Erza!" they said in unison, handing her their cake.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't really think of anything. Hope you like it anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

I am suddenly very aware of his presence, his hand in mine. I tighten my grip, and he squeezes my hand.

"Congrats Juvia!"

I break my hand from his grasp under the table and congratulate my friend and so-called 'love rival'.

The smile on her face makes her forget all about me baing her love rival. That smile that looks so joyous and makes me wonder what it would be like to share your happiness with the world. I steal a glance at Natsu. His face looks so pure, so innocent, so wholly _good_, that I feel content with the way we are now.

Gray and Natsu are laughing together, and not at each other, in too good a mood to fight.

A fun-filled day at the guild passes by with smiles and laughs.

"I'm gonna head home. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Lu~chan!"

I walk out of the guild and head home. As I'm walking, I suddenly wonder what my mother would say about my relationship with Natsu. I haven't written a letter addressed to her in a while. I make up my mind to write to her, to soothe my mind.

I pull out my keys as I reach my doorstep and turn the correct one in the lock. I enter and change into my pajamas and brush out my hair.

_Dear Mother,_

_A while ago, I told you about joining a mage guild by the name Fairy Tail. I befriended a boy, Natsu..._

**NATSU POV**

I crawl through the window and tumble onto her floor. I tiptoe over to where I know the blonde is sleeping. Marker in hand, I prepare to attack. Just then, a flash of white catches my eye. I cast a longing look at the marker, then head over to her desk. A piece of white paper sits there, a letter addressed to her mother. I thought her mother was dead?

Then I see my name. I quickly read through the letter. She wants to tell the guild...

...about us?

I wanted to keep it private in its early stages. Make sure that we truly loved each other. Making rash decisions isn't a good idea. I know that I love her, with all my heart, but does she? We haven't even kissed yet, and I just want to make sure we're serious.

"...Natsu?"

A groggy voice catches my attention. I snap my eyes towards her.

_Is she serious about me?_

"Luce. I love you."

Her eyes widen.

"Y-you what?"

I say nothing. Her eyes are a whirlpool of emotion. Shock and joy twisting and turning in those dark orbs.

"I love you too, Natsu!"

She pulls me down onto the bed and kisses me, her full, soft lips finally meeting mine.

* * *

They walk into the guild hand in hand, wide eyes following them as they walk through the door.

Levy links arms with Lucy and pulls her away. Before Lucy leaves, she blows me a kiss.

"See you later, weirdo."


End file.
